Star Wars : Pursuit on Darth Sidous
by Star Wars Legends Fan
Summary: Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin prepare to duel Darth Sidious!


Chapter 1

The Gunship lands on the Senate Office Building landing platform, four Jedi exit the transport, walking towards the Office, "If what Anakin said is true, we should be cautious for what is to come." said Kit Fisto, "I agree, we need to focus on what evil Darth Sidious is capable of," said Mace Windu. As Mace and the three Jedi walk towards and past the corridor they are confronted by two Royal Guards in bright red robes. "You must leave, the Chancellor isn't present now, shall we contact you when he is available?" Mace turns his head towards the three other Jedi, Mace sighs in disappointment, "You will allow us in the Chancellors office.", "We will allow you in the Chancellors Office." As the two weak-minded Royal Guards are opening the door from the terminal the four Jedi, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin prepare for Darth Sidious as they know he will be as powerful as all four of them together but that will not give them any doubtful thoughts. Once the door opened the two guards pop into the Office with the four Jedi behind them, Palpatine is surprised for what his guards have done, "My dumb weak-minded fools!" said Palpatine, as he pushes them out of the window where it looked to be a great fall. "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor!" said Mace Windu, "Are you Threatening me master Jedi?" "The Senate will decide your fate", "I am the Senate!" "Not yet"! Palpatine slips out his lightsaber from under his sleeve, "You underestimate me Jedi, I can wipe all four of you in the nick of seconds with a single strike!" "We will have to do this the hard way then." Mace said, "It's treason, then." As the four Jedi Masters and Palpatine ignite their lightsabers as they swiftly engage in battle. With one swift stroke he stabbed Agen Kolar in a matter of seconds with his bright crimson blade, he turns to his left and strikes Saesee Tiin who could not get the block in time as both Jedi Masters scream in agony they fall to floor as they drop their lightsabers in the process. As Mace and Kit are shocked on what just happened Darth Sidious quickly comes in for a stab as he did to Agen Kolar at which Mace foils the stab. Now both Kit Fisto and Mace Windu are left, as Mace blocks the stab, Sidious targets Kit for only a little while, until both Jedi Masters gain on Sidious from both sides as they strike, Sidious blocks them both. Mace takes a strike but is countered, in which Palpatine finds an opening and slices through Kit Fisto as Kit screams one last breath. "Ahehehe, your pitiful friends are gone, now... you will experience the full power of the Dark Side!"

(Earlier)

Anakin sits alone in the Jedi Council Chamber thinking of Padme.

(You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost. -Palpatine)

Padme is alone in her apartment, thinking of Anakin.

"I truly, deeply love you. Before I die. I want you to know..." "My Lady, are you... are you all right?" Threepio asks, in a concerned tone.

Jedi Council Chamber:

"I can't do this ... I can't let her die." Anakin rushes out of the Council Chamber and into a speeder. The hangar door opens, and he lifts off.

Mace blocks the strike that Sidious throws at him, he tries to find an open space to get a clear shot, Mace blocks one more strike and sprints over towards the Hall which leads into a huge room with red walls and gray colored objects, while Mace walks through the Hall Sidious strikes at him, Mace blocks, he throws a swift stroke at Sidious which he counters as well. Mace and Sidious are now in the Huge room in which Sidious strikes at Mace, but Mace leapt back just in time to dodge the strike, Sidious strikes four times at Mace, but he blocks them all. Sidious points his lightsaber like an index finger at Mace, Mace blocks and clashes with Sidious in the dark lit room as Sidious gets out of the situation he walks back towards the desk and is confronted by Mace's lightsaber they strike two times when suddenly Sidious jumps two times ferociously past the desk and beside the huge window. Mace and Sidious strike once and the window shatters, Mace strikes and Sidious ducks and goes behind him in which Mace turns to see Sidious ready to strike. Sidious tries to take a plunge with his lightsaber but fails, Mace kicks Sidious in which he drops his lightsaber outside, to where he is unarmed. Mace points at Sidious with his amethyst colored lightsaber, Palpatine crawls back all the way towards the end of the shattered window. Right then Anakin runs into the huge room and watches Mace and Sidious, "You are under arrest, My Lord." "Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over." "You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . .", "No! No! You will die!" Right then Sidious shoots lightning that colors the room in a blue and white tone! Mace blocks the force lightning that is thrown at him by Sidious. "He is a traitor, Anakin," said Sidious. "He's the traitor," said Mace! Mace struggles to block the lightning. "Anakin stop him . . . please . . ., I have the power to save the one's you love. You must choose..." "Don't listen to him, Anakin." "Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer. Ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . ." Sidious consumed his own force lightning, his face has deformed into this hideous gray face with yellow eyes as of a Sith."I can't ... I give up. Help me. I am weak ... I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer." "I am going to end this once and for all," said Mace! "You can't, He must stand trial," Anakin said! "He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive." "I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please?" "It is not the Jedi way …" Anakin reminds Mace. If it's not the Jedi way then why did you kill Sidious's Apprentice, Count Dooku?" "I had a reason, he needed to be killed to end the war. He must stand trial." Mace stands there for a couple of seconds thinking what his next move should be, "Okay we will both take him in, but first I need to contact the others on what occurred."

"This is Mace Windu, me and Anakin Skywalker have the Chancellor, he is the one we were looking for all along, The Dark Lord of The Sith." "The Dark Lord of The Sith, how do you know?" said Obi-Wan Kenobi, "Anakin told me that Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord, I took three Jedi along with me to arrest him, but he refused and started attacking us. He killed the three Jedi Masters that were with me. I am sorry." Obi-Wan was in agony once he heard that the three Jedi Masters died, he needed to know who. "Might I ask who the three Jedi Masters were?" Obi-Wan said in a sad tone. "They were Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and Kit . . .? When Obi-Wan heard who died he had started crying a little bit but stopped and tried not to let his feelings get in the way. "I will contact the rest of the Council members on what just happened, and some Clones to take Palpatine away." "Okay, I will meet you and Anakin in the Council Chambers once they have Palpatine locked up in a prison cell." said Obi-Wan. "We will be there" Mace said. Mace contacts Two Clone Shock Troopers on his round holoprojector, "Clones, we need your assistance in the Chancellor's Office right away." "Yes sir, right away General, we'll be there shortly." "Please do!" Mace demanded.

As the Clones take Palpatine Mace looks at Anakin with an exhausted look on his face, Anakin knew how exhausted Mace was from that duel, "Anakin, go with the Clones to make sure everything is secure while I contact the others, understand?" "Yes master", Anakin agreed. Two Clone Shock Troopers carry Darth Sidious away with DC-15S's in their hands pointing right at Darth Sidious. "Keep walking." One of the Shock Troopers said, "I am innocent I tell you, put me down I am the Chancellor!" While the Clone Shock Troopers Carry Sidious away threw the corridor one of the clones speaks up, "You are an enemy to the Republic, so you'd be better off just not talking." "Anakin tell these traitors to take their hands off me!" Sidious pleaded, "Don't even think about it, I trusted you for 13 Years but now I don't trust you after what you pulled." "I was right, the Jedi are taking over!" Palpatine says as they walk out of the building and into the transport.

Mace contacts Master Yoda, as Yoda is projected as a hologram Yoda speaks up, "Something to say have you, hmmmm?" "Yes, I do, we have found the Sith Lord that we have been looking for, it was Chancellor Palpatine." "Ummmm, I have felt it, a plan you have?" "Not yet I'm afraid, we are having Sidious be taken to a very secure prison, Anakin has gone with the Clones to make sure Sidious doesn't escape." "We are going to have a meeting in the Council Chambers, once all of the members are successful with their missions, I assume you are successful for the time being?" "I am Afraid not, waves of Battle Droids we still have, desperate in supplies we are." "I will send a whole cargo of supplies to Kashyyyk as soon as possible." Yoda looks at Mace with a concerned look, "A tremor in the force I feel." "I am sure we all sense it." As the hologram disappears a Clone Trooper appears to receive orders, "I need you to supply a transport full of supplies to Kashyyyk immediately!" Mace appointed. "Yes sir, right away, sir!" The Clone Trooper responded. "Make sure you get these supplies to Kashyyyk as soon as possible, under any circumstances, is that clear?" "Yes, General" The Clone confirmed. As Mace walks over to Palpatine's desk, he thinks back when Qui-Gon said that he believed that Anakin was the chosen one, Mace thinks to himself and comes up with his own theory. (What if I'm the chosen one, and Qui-Gon was wrong the whole time?) Mace thinks about it in a doubtful attitude, it couldn't be him, Qui-Gon was more intelligent than he could ever be. But how come Anakin never fulfilled the prophecy, bring balance to the force? (I guess we must rely on the force). Mace shrugs and walks out of the Office and onto the landing platform where he waits for his departure.


End file.
